Cuando la muerte llama
by Gabriella Mason Cullen
Summary: Para Carlisle era imposible resistirse cuando la muerte susurraba a su oído de forma melosa. Esta vez la burlaría y le daría a aquel joven de cabellos cobrizos una oportunidad de vivir. Una oportunidad de amar.


**Disclaimer:** Si fuera Meyer no estaría escribiendo esto, créanme. Los personajes le pertenecen a esa grandiosa mujer y yo solo me hago carga de la trama. Ella es buena y me los presta por un rato. c:

Este fic participa en el reto "Edward Cullen" del foro "Bite, blood and love"

 _Con un doctor como Carlisle me enfermo cada 5 minutos. xD_

* * *

 **Titulo:** Cuando la muerte llama

* * *

El joven de cabello cobrizo murmuró incoherencias y se removió inquieto en la camilla. Estaba pálido y su cabello se pegaba a su piel debido al sudor provocado por la fiebre que lo atormentaba. Tosió y se removió de nuevo.

Carlisle, el doctor que lo atendía negó con lastima al verlo. No le calculaba más de 17 años y ya podía ver su final. Notaba como la gripe española lo iba consumiendo cada vez más.

Delicadamente posó su mano sobre la frente del joven y este dio un respingo involuntario ante el frió. Carlisle se sorprendió ante el estado del calor corporal del joven, debía tener unos 40 grados como mínimo.

Sus parpados revolotearon y se abrieron con dificultad debido a la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las grietas del techo. Miró al doctor frente a él, un hombre con cara de ángel. Lanzó un sollozo y sus parpados cayeron de nuevo enviándolo una vez más a aquel estado de inconsciencia que lo abrazaba.

El pecho de Carlisle se contrajo cuando despego la mirada del chico y la deslizó lentamente a través de la habitación sin perder detalle alguno.

Solo veía dolor, lágrimas, muerte y más muerte.

Se mordió el labio y se lamentó no poder ayudar a aquellos indefensos humanos, no podía interferir en su destino.

Algo se removió en su mente y enseguida desechó la idea sin siquiera analizarla. Él no los condenaría de esa forma. No les haría sufrir más.

Rápidamente se acercó a la mujer de la camilla de al lado. Según sabía era la madre del chico de cabellos cobrizos la cual había caído en la enfermedad unos cinco días antes que su hijo y tres días después de la muerte de su esposo.

Ella estaba aún peor. Sus mejillas coloradas y su cara bañada en sudor le daban un toque macabro a su rostro junto a sus labios pálidos y profundos círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. La noche pasada no había parado de toser y quejarse porque le dolía con intensidad todo el cuerpo. Carlisle posó un estetoscopio sobre su pecho y gracias a sus desarrollados oídos se sorprendió al escuchar un pequeño gorgoteo en el pecho de la mujer.

Ella estaba sufriendo una hemorragia pulmonar.

Miró a ambos lados buscando algo o alguien que lo ayudara pero de nada servía, la mitad los doctores corrían de un lado a otro tratando de ayudar a otros mientras que la otra mitad caía en el suelo por haber contraído la enfermedad.

Se lamentó porque a la mujer, en aquel estado en el que se encontraba, no le calculaba más de unas pocas horas de vida. Podían ser hasta minutos, todo dependía de cuanto pudiera soportar su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y miraron al doctor frente a ella. No despegó su vista de él ni siquiera cuando tuvo un ataque de tos y un delgado hilo de sangre comenzó a derramarse a través de sus fosas nasales.

En aquel estado de inconsciencia y malestar ella sabía que él era especial. Bastaba con solo verlo para saber que él no era una persona más.

Giró su cabeza con lentitud y su corazón se contrajo en dolor al ver a su hijo sufrir junto a ella, su pequeño. Quiso llorar cuando se dio cuenta que jamás vería de nuevo sus preciosos ojos verdes ni la sonrisa que le alegraba la existencia. Ella quería un futuro para su bebé, quería que el viera el mundo por sí mismo, que conociera a una persona especial, que se enamorara.

Su corazón aceleró y un rayo de esperanza le infló el pecho. Abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar pero otro ataque de tos se lo impidió. Un segundo después comenzó a mover los brazos tratando de pedir ayuda ya que no podía respirar.

Carlisle la tomó rápidamente por los hombros y sostuvo su cabeza en un intento de ayudarla. La mirada de la pobre mujer de cabello castaño viajó desesperadamente a través del techo y no se detuvo hasta encontrar de nuevo a los ojos dorados del doctor.

Tomó con frenesí sus manos y tomó lo poco que quedaba de sus fuerzas para hablarle pero por más que lo intentaba su voz no salía más allá de incoherentes murmullos.

—Relájese, debe descansar —dijo en voz baja el doctor empujándola levemente a la camilla de nuevo aunque ella se negaba. Le tristeza le tiñó los ojos por completo.

—Ayúdelo, sé que usted puede salvarlo —susurró un poco más alto esta vez—. Se lo imploro —sollozó con voz ahogada.

Su barbilla comenzó a temblar y el sabor metálico inundó sus papilas gustativas en menos de un segundo. Lanzó un último grito y se dejó caer sobre la camilla sin fuerzas. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y el carmesí de la sangre tiñó sus labios a un punto siniestro.

La muerte la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una caricia de consuelo. Le susurró lentamente que sus sueños se harían realidad, su hijo encontraría a esa persona especial. Le prometió que sería el hombre más feliz en el mundo y ella sonrió de gusto.

Carlisle se quedó estático mirando el cuerpo inerte tumbado frente a él. Había visto a muchos humanos morir a través del tiempo pero ninguna como aquella vez.

Ella le había pedido que lo salvara, le había dicho claramente que ella _sabía_ que él _podía_ hacerlo. ¿Ella sabría que lo que él era? ¿Habría visto a aquellos demonios que ocultaba en lo más profundo de sus ojos?

Miró perplejo al hijo de la desfallecida mujer y se sintió inquieto. Era verdad, él podía darle el futuro que aquella enfermedad le había robado, podía salvarlo.

También acabaría con la soledad que le rodeaba. Tendría a alguien en su vida, como un hijo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y odió el egoísmo que lo poseyó. Iba a dejar caer una gran maldición sobre él y esperaba febrilmente que un día pudiera disculparlo.

Notó que la fiebre había disminuido unos cuantos grados, pero su pulso había seguido el ejemplo y la vida comenzaba a evaporarse de él.

Tenía poco tiempo y él lo sabía, sin pensarlo mucho ya que sabía que se arrepentiría lo cubrió con una sábana hasta la cabeza y comenzó a empujar la camilla hasta la puerta trasera adonde solían depositar a los muertos.

Con un suspiró abandonó aquel hospital improvisado con el olor a putrefacción impregnado en él y se maldijo mil veces hasta el trayecto a su casa.

Para Carlisle era imposible resistirse cuando la muerte susurraba a su oído de forma melosa. Esta vez la burlaría y le daría aquel joven de cabellos cobrizos una oportunidad de vivir.

Una oportunidad de amar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tengo una alergia que me ha dejado todo el día tumbada en mi cama y bueno. El impulso de escribir sobre esto me ganó.**

 **Este es mi favorito de todos mis fics. ¿Razón en especial? ninguna.**

 **¿Qué opinan de el?**

 **Nos leemos, preciosuras.**


End file.
